Goddess of Victory
by Solora Goldsun
Summary: For countless millennia, Pyrrha has been worshiped as the Goddess of Love and Victory, revered by both mortals and fellow deities. Now, in a time when humans and Faunus have forgotten the legends of old, she decides to descend to Remnant and experience life, love, and happiness through the eyes of a mortal. (Goddess!Pyrrha AU. Commission for Darkkseid.)
1. A Goddess Descends

**Greetings, everyone. I present to you my first commission piece! This was requested by Darkkseid, who wanted a four-chapter fic containing snippets of the life of Pyrrha, a goddess of both War and Love, when she comes to Remnant under the guise of a human woman named Pyrene and falls in love with a mortal Jaune. This first chapter is supposed to depict her initial decision to leave Heaven and her first meeting with Jaune. Enjoy (especially you, Darkkseid)!**

If a mortal eye were to look in on the room of Pyrene Nikos on a certain day near the end of Fall, the watcher would think that she was alone. They would also believe that she was simply an old woman taking a nap in the middle of the day. Both of these assumptions, of course, would be wrong. Pyrene Nikos was surrounded by four figures, four goddesses, who knew that she was on her deathbed.

"It's not too late," said the white-haired goddess, her mist-blue eyes sparkling with unshed tears. "We'll plead your case for you. The Council will understand."

Pyrene smiled gently. Despite the graying of her fiery hair and the wrinkling of her fair face, her emerald eyes shone with a strength that continued to defy her weak body. "Weiss, my old friend, how can the Council possibly understand when you don't?"

There was a pause, and three of the goddesses looked guiltily at each other. The dark-haired goddess didn't move or speak. The smallest deity, who had shining silver eyes and a red cloak, cleared her throat hesitantly. "I get why you left," she murmured. "But, I don't get why you won't come back."

"That's what I'm saying!" The golden-haired goddess threw her hands in the air. "You've had your fun, but it's gonna end soon. Come back with us, and everything can be just the way it used to be! Remember?"

Before Pyrene could protest, the goddess who stood in the shadows cut in. "She does remember. That's why she doesn't want to go back." Her eyes changed color for a few moments before settling on a glowing amber.

The old woman smiled gratefully at her friend before looking at the other three. "Blake's right. Many things have changed over the years, but my feelings haven't. Not for Remnant, and not for what used to be my home." She closed her eyes, her mind drifting back to a time long, long ago.

…

Every god and goddess knew that eternal life was a gamble. They were fated to either be worshipped and revered, or forgotten entirely with the passage of time. For Pyrrha, Goddess of Love and Victory, the former was true. It always had been true, since her defeat of the demon Salem during the War for Remnant, when the Grimm were wiped out and a new reign of peace was ushered throughout the land.

She was seen as a symbol of power during times of war, and an icon of sexuality and fertility during times of peace. As a being of both love and bloodshed, she was considered by those around her to be both alluring and unapproachable. Therefore, she was placed on a pedestal, both literally and metaphorically. Mortals prayed to her for strength and romantic prowess, seeing her as the ideal woman in practically every way. Her fellow deities still revered her for her ancient battle against Salem, and would often bow or avert their gazes when they passed her, as if she was too radiant to look at.

It was a simple matter to smile and nod back, hiding the pang of sadness that always struck when this happened. Reverence was better than hatred, after all, especially in the case of divine beings.

Over the centuries, however, Pyrrha began to see a ray of hope: The mortals were beginning to forget.

At first, tales of her fight against Salem began to change, so that the role of the mortals became more and more emphasized. Eventually, Pyrrha was only a banner that the ancient Huntsmen had ridden behind. Then, she was a symbol of creation, becoming one of many stories that were often told but never believed about how the universe was born. Finally, she realized that, if face to face with a mortal, the short-lived being would likely not even recognize her. And, if they did, they would choose to ignore it.

This realization was what led to her initial decision to leave Heaven.

It wasn't uncommon for gods and goddesses to take on mortal guises and appear physically on Remnant, after all. Blake, Goddess of Knowledge and Justice, often would go in the form of a cat Faunus and work to sway the prejudiced humans of the world to see their brethren as equals rather than animals. She was the one Pyrrha approached for advice.

"It's not difficult," Blake said calmly. "You've observed the mortals closely for years. You know how they act. You just have to adjust so that you're more like them. Even on Remnant, we carry a certain…glow. You have to be sure to keep that in check. Even though they don't believe in goddesses, they'll wonder about you."

She started to return to her book before something else occurred to her. "Oh! And you should take on a different name. Having the name of a god or goddess these days is considered strange."

"I see." Pyrrha nodded slowly. "I'll observe for a few more days before going down. Thank you, Blake."

Those next couple of days were spent taking special note of human and Faunus mannerisms, clothing, and interactions. After much deliberation, Pyrrha decided to take the form of a young human woman approaching her twenties. That seemed to be the age when mortals had the most fun and the most freedom. If she was going to do this, she'd might as well have a good time.

She also may or may not have been swayed by the especially amorous nature that surrounded the men of that age. Mortal guise or no, she _was_ still the Goddess of Love.

Taking a deep, unneeded breath, Pyrrha stepped through the shining, prism-like gate that stood between the realm of mortals and the realm of the gods. As she walked, she felt her body take shape. Gods and goddesses usually had ever-changing forms with only a few consistent qualities, due to the varying depictions of them by their worshippers. Pyrrha was almost always shown with fiery-red hair and shining green eyes and, despite her wish to blend in, she couldn't help but keep them. Her shifting skin settled on a fair, slightly-tanned color. Her form remained tall and muscular, but not quite as well-endowed as certain exaggerated statues liked to show.

Finally, donning blue jeans, white tennis shoes, a dark tee shirt, and a red hooded jacket, a young woman named Pyrene Nikos stepped onto the streets of Downtown Vale.

The first thing she noticed was just how _bright_ and _real_ everything was. Heaven felt incredibly muted in comparison to the hard pavement beneath her feet, the sweet chocolaty scent of a bakery that caused her mouth to water, and the ongoing waves of chatter that seemed to wash over her as she passed people by. Instead of an ever-changing land shaped by the inconsistent fancies of mankind, this place was a solid creation of the determination of a certain group of people during a certain time, whose ideas were still being seen in the form of streetways, houses, and stores. The vision of those builders of the past melded effortlessly with the lives of people in the present, who used the buildings and streets to do business, socialize, eat, or simply walk in silence, blissfully unaware of the previous generations and decisions that led up to their simple presence wherever they happened to be.

It was all so straightforward, poetic, and beautiful, that Pyrrha couldn't help but smile. Her eyes glittered as they took in the shop windows, bustling people, and even a lone wasp that hovered around a nearby lamp post.

She caught the eye of a young woman, who quickly dropped her gaze. It was only then that Pyrrha realized that there were several pairs of eyes trained on her. Quickly, she tried to rein in her emotions and withdraw into herself as much as possible.

 _Remember what Blake said,_ she told herself. _Keep your "glow" from being too obvious._

She continued down the sidewalk, now staring at the ground, trying desperately to keep herself from looking the slightest bit extraordinary. _Hm. Maybe I should have made myself shorter. I seem to be taller than most females here. That will certainly attract attention…_

Unfortunately, she was now so intent on keeping herself in check, she was no longer focusing on her surroundings. She rounded a corner, only to walk straight into someone, who let out a loud "Oof!" and fell backwards onto the ground. An armful of books scattered across the concrete.

"I'm so sorry!" Pyrrha gasped, immediately kneeling down to see if the person was okay. "I wasn't looking where I was going. You're not hurt, are you?"

The boy groaned, sitting up slowly, wincing at an obviously-sore backside. "Ugh. My pride's basically dead, but I think the rest of me will be okay." He looked up at her, tilting his head. "Hey, are you a student here?"

As Pyrrha picked up the scattered books, she took stock of this young man. He looked to be around the age of the college students in this town. He had friendly blue eyes and slightly-messy blond hair. "Not yet," she said. "I haven't decided if I'll be attending this semester." It was true. She wasn't sure yet if she wanted to pretend to be a college student during her time on Remnant, or if she wanted to simply wander through various walks of life as a young woman.

The boy stood up, giving her a puzzled look as he accepted his books. "Thanks. What do you mean 'haven't decided?' The semester starts in a week."

Pyrrha mentally facepalmed. _Grand job researching this place. Really grand,_ she scolded herself. "Um, I…was given an extension," she ventured.

Thankfully, that seemed to have been the right thing to say. The boy raised his eyebrows and let out a low whistle. "Beacon extended your application deadline to now? Man, they must really want you. Why haven't you decided? Got some Ivy League schools lined up?"

"Yes," Pyrrha said. "But…I'm not sure if they…have what I want in a college." She hoped that the boy wouldn't notice her pauses.

"I hear ya," the boy replied. "Ivy Leagues look good on paper, but I think they're overrated. And expensive. I'd like to have my loans paid off _before_ I'm dead, thank you."

Pyrrha chuckled. "I can definitely understand that." Deciding that she liked this boy, she held out her hand. "I'm Pyrene Nikos. It's a pleasure to meet you."

The boy shifted his books so that they were in one arm before shaking her hand. He had a firm, but not too firm handshake, and seemed surprised at how strong Pyrrha's grip was. "Nice to meet you. The name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it."

"Is that so?" Pyrrha raised an eyebrow, an amused smile coming to her face.

"Well…I hope they will." Jaune faltered, his cheeks turning pink. "Uh, well you're a lady. You tell me."

Pyrrha's smile widened a little. She resisted the urge to laugh, not wanting to hurt the boy's feelings unintentionally. "I think it suits you just fine." As she spoke, she allowed some money to materialize in her pocket. "There's a coffee shop down the road. If you don't have any plans, I hope you'll let me make up for knocking you over."

Jaune's awkward smile turned into a full grin immediately. "I never say no to coffee. Throw in a pastry, and I'll even let you knock me down again."

This time, Pyrrha couldn't help but laugh fully. She was heartened when her new friend started laughing with her. "Tempting, but I'd hate to injure your pride any further," she said as she led him down the sidewalk.

At the coffee shop, Pyrrha took a moment to smell her latte before taking a taste. The bitter tang combined with the sweet and spicy cinnamon syrup the barista had put in was honestly better than any projected food from Heaven. She glanced at Jaune, who was watching her obvious enjoyment.

"I take it you haven't had good coffee in a long time, huh?" he asked.

"You could say that," Pyrrha replied. "Places like this usually have something extra, you know?" She was already getting better at improvising answers.

"Definitely. Starbucks is good if you're desperate, but nothing compares to a local shop." Jaune sipped his own drink, a vanilla latte, and eyed the piece of chocolate cheesecake Pyrrha had bought for him. "Thanks again for treating me. You didn't have to."

"I really don't mind," Pyrrha assured him. "I prefer to dine with a friend, rather than sitting alone." As she spoke, she wondered if she was being presumptuous calling this boy her friend so soon. However, the way he perked up in response quickly reassured her that she hadn't overstepped any boundaries.

"So, what are you going to school for?" Jaune asked.

"I'm…studying History," Pyrrha said quickly. History was a safe subject, and one she was certainly knowledgeable about.

"Yeah?" Thankfully, Jaune still wasn't noticing her somewhat-hesitant answers. "Are you thinking of being a teacher?"

"Yes," Pyrrha replied. Teaching was something she could do, certainly. It was a way to relive history in a way that wouldn't arouse suspicion. "I would like to specialize in folklore: deities, legends, things like that." As she spoke, she realized that she was telling the truth. She was interested in seeing exactly what goddesses like her had become to mortals over the years, and how relevant they still were in the grand scheme of things.

"That's really cool," Jaune said, clearly impressed. "I hear there's a good Folklore professor at Beacon. Port, I think his name was." He took a bite of cake. "I'd like to go into Video Game Design, personally."

"Oh? What kind of games do you want to make?"

"I really like strategy and puzzle-based games." Jaune's eyes lit up with the familiar spark of someone discussing their passion. "I'd like to make new ways for puzzles to be integrated into plot-based games, like in _Undertale_ or _The Legend of Zelda_."

Talking about strategy games led to Pyrrha noticing a chess board sitting on a nearby shelf along with some other games. Of course, this led to the two playing a few rounds. To Pyrrha's surprise, Jaune beat her three out of the four times they played. As they started packing up the board, his phone started buzzing.

With an apologetic look, he flipped it open, looking at a text. "My mom," he explained. "We rented a hotel room up here, so she can get a look at the campus and help me move in on Sunday." He rolled his eyes. "I can't wait till I'm here on my own. My parents still treat me like a kid who can't tie his shoes by himself."

"Are you the oldest or youngest?" Pyrrha asked. "I know that parents tend to be very protective when their first or youngest child goes off on their own."

"No, but I'm the only boy. That could have something to do with it." Jaune shrugged. "I guess I'm lucky. My sister Mary got it a lot worse when she left. Our family is just really close-knit." He sent a response to his mother and closed his phone before grinning at Pyrrha. "But, hey. This meant I got to meet you, right? If you end up coming to Beacon, I'll already have a friend here on the first day!"

Pyrrha smiled warmly. "I've definitely been swayed more toward Beacon." She quickly materialized a phone and flipped it open. "If you like, I can text you when I know for sure." Of course, by this point, she had already made her decision.

Jaune quickly opened his phone again, fumbling a bit in his eagerness. "Okay!" They exchanged phones and punched in each other's numbers. Afterward, Jaune bid Pyrrha a reluctant farewell. "Nice meeting you, Pyrene. Hope to see you at orientation!" He waved over his shoulder as he left the coffee shop.

After the door closed, Pyrrha leaned back in her chair, unable to keep the bright, content smile from her face. A few people paused while walking past her, drawn to her godly aura, but she didn't notice. She was too busy savoring a sensation that she didn't think was possible for her: casual happiness.

She had just spent several hours with someone who talked to her as if she was a regular person, who was friendly on his own and not because he felt obligated to be, and who honestly hoped to see her again.

Enrolling in Beacon would be a simple thing. She'd just have to go into the heads of a few administrators, influence a few machines, and create a believable ID and bank account (which would be just as easy as it had been to materialize her money and phone).

Pyrrha finished her coffee in a few gulps, not bothered by the fact that it had gone cold by this point. She made a silent vow to herself that she would definitely see Jaune Arc again soon.

 **This was a lot of fun to write! I'm already looking forward to the next chapter. Fair warning: as per the request, it's going to take place two years later and will depict an intimate scene between Jaune and Pyrrha. I don't commission Lemons, but I do dabble with Limes, so the next chapter will be rated a very high T.**

 **If you're interested in commissioning a piece from me, details are on my profile, and you can message me for more. Four slots are still open currently.**

 **Peace out!**


	2. Second Year, First Night

**Greetings, friends! I'm back with chapter two of this lovely fourshot. This is a really fun AU, and I'm definitely having a good time typing it. This takes place about two years after the first chapter. Enjoy!**

For as long as emotions existed, the concept of "love at first sight" was a common myth among mortals. It was that magical moment when two pairs of eyes locked, marking the joining of two souls with a single glance. Pyrrha would be the first to tell anyone that the idea was utter rubbish. There was no such thing as love at first sight. True love was an emotion that took time to build up, that required a basis of trust and mutual understanding. What most people took for love, Pyrrha knew to be infatuation.

With that being said, Pyrrha had definitely been _infatuated_ with Jaune ever since that first day in Downtown Vale. Between that and the easy friendship that blossomed between them, falling in love was practically inevitable.

After pulling some strings and inserting herself into Beacon University, she texted him saying that he would indeed be seeing her on orientation day. His response held the tone of someone who was ecstatic, but trying to play it cool by hiding it. However, there was no hiding the way his face lit up when he saw his new friend on the first day after move-in. After that, she found herself looking forward to seeing that bright, dorky grin every day. She relished the way he would laugh at the dumbest pun, the way he confidently walked around his dorm wearing his favorite bunny slippers, and especially the easy, casual way he always interacted with her.

Every day that went by told Pyrrha she had made the right choice in becoming a college student. Not only did she have Jaune, but she was blessed with a hyperactive, fun-loving roommate named Nora, who took all of her quirks and occasional divine slip-ups in stride. There was also Ren, Jaune's quiet, introspective roommate who happened to be old friends with Nora.

It was around these three that Pyrrha allowed her godly glow to show the most. For Jaune, it was a response to her growing attraction to him. For Nora and Ren, it was because they were too freaking perfect for each other, and what kind of love goddess would she be if she didn't use her powers to help things along?

She absolutely adored Remnant. She loved walking down streets and experiencing whatever weather decided to grace Vale each day. She liked the different people she met. She enjoyed the food (sometimes to excess), and often was asked by her stunned friends how she was able to keep such an amazing figure.

There were downfalls, of course. Mortals weren't perfect. Pyrrha had times when she would get harassed while walking home late. While she was able to easily kick the asses of whoever tried to challenge her, it always filled her with rage and sadness on behalf of the victims who weren't as strong as she was. She dealt with trivial stress for the first time in the form of college assignments. Her powers helped her figure out answers when needed, but it hurt to see Nora curled up under her desk in the middle of a panic attack due to an exam or essay.

Moments like these reminded Pyrrha just how alien she truly was to this world. While she could view hardships and feel pity for those she cared about, she would never truly understand what they went through on a day to day basis. She could come close, but that was it.

Still, her friends readily accepted her as she was. Sometimes, she would find herself silently sitting back while listening to them talk, enjoying the simple camaraderie between them.

Such was the case one day near the end of her sophomore year at Beacon, when the group was at the local IHOP. Nora had just clocked out from her waitressing job and plopped down on the chair next to Ren with a groan.

"Rough day?" Pyrrha asked sympathetically.

"Ugh. The people who eat here are heathens half the time. Would you _believe_ how many come in and order pancakes _without_ syrup?!" Nora shook her head. "I am a sadder, but wiser person because of this place.

"Well, pancakes don't _need_ syrup," Pyrrha reasoned. "Those cinnamon stack ones don't, and they're delicious."

"Well yeah, but they're still covered in sugar and frosting." Nora folded her arms. "If you're trying to be health-conscious while eating pancakes, you should just stop."

Ren was calmly balancing his glass of water in his palm. "Would dinner ease the trauma of the day, Nora?"

Nora hugged Ren's arm, jostling the water. "You know me so well!"

Pyrrha turned to look at Jaune, only to see that he was already gazing in her direction. She suppressed a smirk when she saw the look in his eye. It was the same look she had seen for the past few months. It was a look that told her that Jaune's heart had taken the same path that hers had. They had known each other for two years, which was supposed to be a mere blink of an eye for a goddess. Yet, somehow, Pyrrha felt more emotion and fulfillment from the past two years as a mortal than she had ever felt after the turning of a century as a deity.

As she and Jaune had grown closer, she found herself leaning into him during video game sessions together, holding his hand as they walked, and hugging him for just a bit longer than she would hug Nora or Ren. Jaune showed signs of his new emotions with increased glances in her direction that he thought were discreet, smiles that seemed extra bright when directed at her, and an overall aura of contentment and happiness whenever she would move close to him.

"You've been awfully quiet, Jaune. Thinking about something?"

Jaune's face turned a light pink color, another thing that had become more common over the past few months. "Uh, yeah. I'll talk to you about it later."

Pyrrha nodded before turning to look back at Ren and Nora. She barely caught Ren giving Jaune an encouraging smile before resuming his neutral expression. Nora was covering her mouth to keep from grinning too widely. Pyrrha feigned ignorance and proceeded to talk with Ren about his latest animation project and how he hoped to animate some of Jaune's drafted game ideas. She knew what was coming, and was perfectly willing to wait for Jaune to be ready.

It happened sooner than she had expected. As they walked home from iHop, she noticed that Jaune was walking a little slower and fell into step with him. Immediately, Ren and Nora speed-walked ahead.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Pyrrha asked, keeping her voice carefully casual, so as not to scare him off.

Jaune wet his lips, glancing between Pyrrha's face and his own feet. "Um, I…I was wondering if… You see, you've mentioned that you like astronomy, and I kinda found this place in the park. It's supposed to be a clear night on Saturday." He shrugged, obviously trying not to look too hopeful. "If you want, I was wondering if…"

Deciding to save him from further stammering, Pyrrha cut in. "That sounds grand! What time should we meet up?"

"Huh?" Jaune blinked. "Oh, uh, eight. Eight sounds good."

Pyrrha smiled brightly, unable to keep her divine radiance from seeping into her aura. As they continued walking, she slipped a hand into his, asking a silent question. He squeezed her fingers gently, giving her an equally-silent, but totally clear answer.

…

"You want me to leave the room tonight?!" Nora gasped, staring at Pyrrha with wide eyes. "You seriously think- No way! On the first date?"

"It's not like we're strangers, Nora," Pyrrha said calmly. "I know that he's had feelings for me for a long time, maybe as long as I've had feelings for him."

"That's true, but still." Nora shook her head. "Even if you're up for it, Jaune won't have the guts to make the move."

"So, maybe I'll make the move," Pyrrha replied.

"The shock of that might kill the man." Nora breathed a sigh before shrugging. "Well, just as long as things don't become weird between you two. I'd hate to see the group dynamic screwed up because of hormones."

Pyrrha chuckled. "I promise that won't happen." She was easily capable of sensing Jaune's mental state. If he showed any sign of not wanting to go all the way, she'd stop long before he would have any inkling of what she wanted to start. The friendship that had developed between them over the last two years was the most important thing, after all. If a romance was to arise, she wanted it to be born of that same easy, happy relationship.

Also, one way or the other, Nora would be spending the night with Ren. And, if Pyrrha _happened_ to influence her slightly before her departure, there certainly wouldn't be anything wrong with that.

She met with Jaune at eight on the dot. He was sitting on a bench, holding a duffel bag in his lap. When Pyrrha approached, he smiled. "Hey, Pyrene. Ready to go?" His voice trembled only a little, and it was due to nerves rather than discomfort.

"Of course." Pyrrha didn't hesitate to take his hand while they walked, subtly allowing some of her influence to creep into him so that he wouldn't be quite so tense. She smiled when she felt his muscles relax in response to her touch.

The walk to the park took about fifteen minutes. Reaching the spot Jaune had in mind took another half-hour. Neither one minded the long walk, and chatted quietly as Jaune led them through a series of winding deer paths. The night was silent, except for the rustling of various animals in the trees and bushes. Even the night-duty park rangers didn't seem to be this deep in the woods. Maybe going back to the dorm wouldn't be necessary.

 _Don't get ahead of yourself, Pyrrha,_ the goddess scolded herself. _Let the night unfold as it's meant to._

Finally, they reached a small clearing, obviously naturally-formed and not cleared by park staff, which had thick, soft grass and a clear view of the sky overhead. Jaune pulled a blanket out of his duffel bag and set it on the ground before inviting Pyrrha to sit next to him. For a few minutes, Pyrrha allowed herself to bask in the glow of the familiar constellations: the Great and Small Ursai, the Beowolf pack, and one that was meant to be dedicated to Weiss, Goddess of Winter and Music. She wondered how her friend was doing in Heaven, and if she had even noticed Pyrrha's absence. Two years were not very long, after all.

When the moment felt right to speak, Pyrrha turned to look at Jaune. "Jaune-"

"So, uh-" Jaune started to say at the same time.

The two stopped before laughing, diffusing more of the tension that was hanging in a cloud over Jaune's head. "You go first," Pyrrha urged.

Jaune nodded, swallowing loudly before speaking. "I…I know that taking you way out here might seem…strange to some people. But, I kinda figured it was something you'd understand, you know?" He stared at his hands. "You…You understand me really well. It seems that you have since we became friends on that first day, remember?" When Pyrrha nodded, he continued. "And, well, that's only become clearer over time. I feel different when I'm with you, Pyrene. I'm more confident, happier, and…surer of my feelings."

Pyrrha placed a hand over his, silently urging him to tell her what he really wanted to say.

Jaune looked at her hand. "I…What I'm trying to say is that I think I'm in love with you, Pyrene." He looked hesitantly at her eyes. "I know it's weird, but-"

"It's not weird at all," Pyrrha interrupted, smiling gently. "And if it is, then I'm just as weird as you are."

Jaune's expression at that moment was so thunderstruck, Pyrrha couldn't help but laugh and pull him into a hug. His arms came up slowly. After a moment, they tightened around her and Pyrrha knew that he was smiling.

"You're my best friend, Jaune. Being with you makes me happier than anything," Pyrrha murmured. "I love you too."

The two held each other for a few minutes before Jaune shifted, looking hopefully at her. "Hey, Pyrene? Can I kiss you?"

Pyrrha responded by leaning in and brushing her lips softly against his. He pressed a little closer, moving his lips cautiously in response. For a few minutes, they shared several brief, chaste kisses. Then, Pyrrha ran her tongue across his bottom lip. He paused only briefly before opening his mouth and allowing her to dominate the kiss. She twined her tongue gently around his, bringing up one hand to comb her fingers through his messy hair. A low groan rose in his throat, causing Pyrrha's human heart to pound louder than a war drum.

By this point, she wasn't even trying to restrict her glow. She allowed it to emanate fully, fueled by the emotions and physical sensations between her and Jaune. If a person were to squint, they would see a faint outline of gold around her. Thankfully, Jaune's eyes were closed and a halo of gold would be the last thing he'd be looking for if they were open.

Jaune started running his hands up and down Pyrrha's back. At one point, when his hand moved up, it slipped under Pyrrha's shirt. It was only partially accidental, but he jerked back as soon as his palm touched skin. "Sorry!" He withdrew his hands. "I got a bit…sorry." His face was bright red and he was staring sheepishly at the ground.

Pyrrha tilted her head, looking at him calmly. "Did you hear me complain?"

"Huh?" Another adorable, stunned look decorated his flushed face. He really needed to stop looking so cute. "You mean…?"

"It's not like we're just meeting on this first date, Jaune," Pyrrha said, repeating her earlier words to Nora. "I've known of my feelings for months now, and I have a feeling that you've known of yours for just as long. I'm comfortable going as far as you want to." She folded her arms, smirking a little as she added: "Also, don't think I didn't hear the crinkling of small foil packages in your pocket."

Jaune gaped at her, temporarily incapable of forming anything resembling words. For a moment, Pyrrha feared that she might have broken him. Thankfully, he blinked and started to stammer. "W-Wait. You… You really…" He smiled slightly. "I wasn't sure if… I didn't want you to think I was just after one thing, but hearing you say that…"

Pyrrha rolled her eyes. "Jaune, if I thought you were one of those guys, I wouldn't have been friends with you for these past two years." She placed a hand on his cheek, stroking his skin soothingly with her thumb. "I'm fine with whatever you want."

Between Pyrrha's touch and the way she was looking at him, Jaune finally grew calm. He locked eyes with her, taking a deep breath before murmuring in a sure voice: "I want you, Pyrene. I have for a long time."

Pyrrha smiled sweetly. "I'm glad we're on the same page." When she leaned in for another kiss, however, she noticed a small degree of hesitance. "What is it?" She sensed the problem almost as soon as the words left her mouth. "Is this your first time?" She already knew the answer, of course.

Jaune nodded slowly, his face starting to flush again. "Yeah."

Pyrrha leaned close, kissing him softly. "I'm honored," she purred. "Don't worry. I'll take good care of you." She moved to the side, nipping lightly at his ear, her heart warming when he shivered against her. "Just let me know if you want to stop." It was clear that stopping was the last thing on his mind, but it still felt like the right thing to say.

"I will." Jaune brushed his lips against the side of Pyrrha's neck while starting to slowly slip a hand under her shirt again. He sounded slightly dazed, as if part of his brain still couldn't believe what was happening. "You do the same, okay?"

"Of course." Words weren't needed after that.

Pyrrha gladly gave herself over to feelings that she hadn't felt in years. Already, Jaune's touch excited her more than what she had gone through in the past with any god or mortal. His warm hands trembled as they caressed her back. His soft lips explored her neck and face. He eventually became brave enough to tug at her shirt and nibble cautiously at her shoulders and collarbone. She encouraged everything he did with quiet moans and returned kisses and touches.

At one point, she started stroking at his surprisingly-toned abdomen, only to find that he was ticklish there. He laughed and swatted her hands away, which of course made it impossible to resist tickling him a few more times. Giggling, she pushed him back onto the blanket, pinning him effortlessly. Deciding to be merciful, she moved her hands away from his sensitive abs and instead started running them up his sides, rolling his shirt up in the process.

There was a change in the air between them. It was a subtle shift in mood that made the night feel charged with electricity. Pyrrha knew at that moment that it was the right time to continue. She gazed into Jaune's blue eyes, which shone both with anticipation and the reflection of the stars overhead. She leaned down, giving him another long, slow kiss as her hand started to travel downward.

 _It looks like I didn't have to kick Nora out of the dorm after all,_ she mused to herself in the very back of her mind. _Ah well. If she's smart, she'll take advantage of the opportunity I gave her._

After that, Pyrrha didn't have any thoughts to spare for Nora, Ren, or really anything else. All that mattered were the physical and emotional sensations moving through her, the stars above her, and the gentle-eyed mortal boy beneath her.

 **The toughest thing for me when typing this chapter was making the progression to the requested Lime scene within the agreed word-count and making it believable. I think I did a good job. The fact that Pyrrha's a freaking sex goddess in this AU makes it easier, as that would likely speed things along. I'll probably have the next chapter ready by the end of the week.**

 **Just a quick note: I'm still open for commissions. This is only one of five slots. Message me if you're interested! Peace out!**


	3. A Visit from Heaven

**And here's Chapter 3! This one takes place after Jaune and Pyrrha are married. I gotta say, this fic has been a fun exercise for me. I should have started taking commissions sooner! Enjoy.**

"Are you sure?" Jaune's eyes were shining and his smile didn't look capable of getting any wider. "Like really, really sure?"

Pyrrha nodded patiently, her own face alight with happiness. "Yes, Jaune. I'm positive." _I'm a goddess of sex and fertility. I'd better be sure,_ she added silently.

Jaune immediately pulled her into a hug, picking her up in his enthusiasm. "I can't believe it!" He twirled her around a few times, laughing joyously before placing her on the ground. "Ah, sorry. I shouldn't be too rough, huh?"

"It's fine," Pyrrha assured him, kissing his cheek. "I'm just glad you're as excited as I am."

"Why wouldn't I be?! Oh! Ren and Nora are outside. We gotta tell them! Come on!" He ran out of the room. "Ren! Nora! I'm gonna be a dad!" A door slammed halfway down the hallway.

"That's the closet, sweetie," Pyrrha called after him. She chuckled fondly when she heard a muffled noise of embarrassment followed by the door opening and closing again. The sound of footsteps faded and she placed a hand on her abdomen, over her womb.

As a goddess of war as well as love, Pyrrha was no stranger to fear. Still, the terror that one felt on the battlefield was an entirely different thing from what she had felt when she first realized what she was carrying within her. For millennia, she had been a being prayed to by mothers all across Remnant. She had seen countless children born into the world. When the children were a result of a love like hers and Jaune's, it was an occasion to be celebrated.

Yet, she herself had never held a child within her. The times when a god or goddess had children were few and far between. It was more likely to happen when a male god found a human female he fancied. There were some times when a goddess would become pregnant, and that would usually end with her returning to Heaven and inducting the baby as a minor deity of some kind.

That was what was _supposed_ to happen, anyway.

It had been ten years since her initial decision to come to Remnant, and she was starting to push the limit of what was acceptable for a deity's vacation. The problem was that this was no longer a simple getaway from the pressures of being a goddess. This had become her life.

She and Jaune had gotten married after college. She had a teaching degree and had managed to secure a job as an elementary school history teacher. Jaune and Ren had partnered up to create their first video game. It was making a killing on Steam, and the two were already working on a sequel. Nora had married Ren a year after Jaune and Pyrrha's wedding, and was now working as a gym teacher at the school Pyrrha taught at.

And now, there was this baby.

Pyrrha shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. _You can think about this later,_ she told herself firmly. _Today, go celebrate with your friends._ She started toward the door when a bright glow behind her and the sensed presence of four divine beings stopped her. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before turning around. "Hello."

Standing before her were the four goddesses she had been closest to during her time in Heaven: Ruby, Goddess of Death and the Harvest; Yang, Goddess of the Sun and of Merriment; Weiss, Goddess of Winter and Music; and Blake, Goddess of Knowledge and Justice.

It had been years since her last meeting with her fellow deities and she was momentarily put off by the amorphous nature of their forms. Ruby held her distinctive scythe and wore her red cloak, but was otherwise an ever-shifting entity. Yang looked like a brand of sunlight made flesh standing in the room. Weiss was a vision of swirling snow, her misty eyes glaring reproachfully at Pyrrha. Blake was a simple, dark figure with bright eyes. She appeared the most calm out of the four.

When none of them spoke, Pyrrha sighed. "You know, I suppose."

"Know what, exactly?" Weiss snapped. "That you're going to bring a demigod into the world and hadn't planned on telling us? That you let yourself get attached to the mortals? That this has gone _far longer than it should have_?"

Pyrrha winced, staring guiltily at the ground. "I was going to tell everyone eventually…"

"I know you're lying," Weiss said, shaking her head. "You were going to let it be born here, even though the children of goddesses are supposed to be divine."

"She," Pyrrha interrupted. "It's going to be a girl."

"Aw! Have you thought of a name yet?" Ruby asked before a cold look from Weiss caused her to make a coughing noise. "Uh, I mean… Pyrrha, you know why we're here, right?"

"You want to take me back." It wasn't a question.

"We asked to be the ones to do it," Yang said. "We figured this wouldn't be easy for you. It's better to have friends doing this than some hard-ass Council member."

Pyrrha took a step back, shaking her head. She instinctively wanted to bolt for the door, but that wouldn't do any good. Once one of her fellow goddesses touched her, she'd be back in Heaven before she could blink. "Please don't take me away. Not now!" she begged. "I can't leave Jaune like this."

"I should have warned you not to get too involved," Blake muttered, moving forward. "It's too easy to get absorbed into mortal life if you don't know what you're doing."

Pyrrha dodged Blake's hand. "Look, if you just gave me more time-"

"How much more time? Ten years? A century?" Weiss shook her head. "No, the people have been without their goddess for too long. You're needed."

"They don't even worship me anymore!" Pyrrha said, glaring at Weiss. That was one of many things she had learned while studying folklore. Beings like her were little more than fictional characters in the present. "What good am I to them now? No one believes in the old gods and goddesses. The only ones who worship me are the others in Heaven, and I'm tired of it!" She spread her hands out. "Here, I'm more than a myth. I'm a friend, a wife, and a teacher. I want to be a mother as well."

"You can be a mother to the girl in Heaven."

"You know what I meant! I don't want this to end. I'm staying here!"

There was a long, cold silence as soon as those words were uttered. The four goddesses looked at each other while Pyrrha realized the implications of what she had just said. Before she could say anything else, she heard footsteps followed by the turning of a doorknob. The four started to retreat, but Pyrrha found herself raising a hand, signaling them to stay. _I suppose it's time for him to know,_ she reasoned as the door opened.

"Pyrene, why are you still- OH MY GOD!" Jaune's eyes grew wide as he stared at the four figures in the room. Immediately, he stepped into the room, grabbing Pyrrha and shoving her behind him. "Okay, whatever you are, back off!" He glanced at Pyrrha. "Go downstairs and tell Ren to call the cops," he whispered.

"Jaune, it's okay," Pyrrha said. "They're not going to hurt us."

"Huh?" Jaune stared at her. "How do you know that?! What even are they?"

"Chill out, mortal," Yang groaned. "Seriously Pyrrha, did you have to pick the wimpiest human you could find?"

"He is _not_ a wimp, thank you!" Pyrrha snapped, her eyes flashing.

Jaune's mouth was opening and closing like that of a fish out of water. He quickly shook himself at the sound of Pyrrha's voice, however. "Okay, I want the four of you to take a few steps back. Pyrene, you can- Wait, what did that one call you?" He stared at her, brows furrowed with confusion.

Pyrrha placed a hand on Jaune's chest, shooting an angry look at Yang before turning to him. "She called me by my name. Pyrrha."

"Pyrrha? As in the Goddess of Love? Why would-?" Jaune suddenly stopped, a look of realization dawning on his face as he turned to look at the four figures. He squinted. As he did so, the four solidified their forms so that they looked like the pictures in Pyrrha's history books, which was where Jaune generally saw images of them. He stared, his eyes growing wider and his whole body starting to tremble.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha grabbed his arm, wondering if he was about to faint. "Jaune, are you okay?"

Jaune stared at Pyrrha. "D-Do you mean that you're…? You're…?"

Pyrrha closed her eyes and allowed her glow to emanate fully. This time, there was no way for her husband to miss the outline of gold that surrounded her. "I'm sorry, Jaune."

Jaune's knees grew weak and he quickly moved away from Pyrrha so he could sit on a nearby chair. He stared at the ground, shaking his head slowly. "So… So, I'm married to a goddess."

"I'm so sorry," Pyrrha repeated, hanging her head. Then, a surprising sound reached her ear: breathless laughter. She looked up to see Jaune flashing a bemused grin in her direction.

"That…is freaking awesome!"

Pyrrha blinked. "Wait, you're not mad?"

Jaune shook his head. "Of course I'm not mad! This is all just a lot to take in, you know?" He started to stand up before looking at the four goddesses. "Uh, I'm just gonna stay sitting so I don't pass out." He sank down again.

He ran a hand through his hair before clearing his throat and addressing the four in what was obviously supposed to be a casual voice. "So, uh, are you here to visit, or something? If you, uh, made yourselves more solid, I guess you could come with us to dinner."

"He's nice, Pyrrha," Ruby commented. "I like him."

"We're not here for dinner," Weiss cut in. Pyrrha noticed that the Winter Goddess's voice had taken on a slightly gentler tone, for which she was grateful. "We have come to take Pyrrha home."

"Home?" Jaune looked confused before his face turned very pale. "Oh, uh…wh-when will she be back?" He looked at Pyrrha. "She's coming back, right? This is just some kind of goddess party thing, right?" He stood and walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Right, sweetie?"

"She won't be coming back," Blake said. "Unless she plans on elaborating on her earlier statement." She raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"No!" Weiss said before Pyrrha could speak. "It's out of the question. Once she's in Heaven, she'll realize how terrible of an idea that is. Nothing is worth death! Not for us!"

"What are they talking about?" Jaune asked, his eyes taking on a panicked shine. "You're not going away forever, are you?" His grip on her shoulder tightened. "Pyrene, I don't know what I'd do if-"

Pyrrha placed a hand on Jaune's mouth. "Hush," she murmured. Listening to her bickering friends and her worried husband, she was surer than ever of what she was going to say. She cleared her throat loudly to get the goddesses' attention. "I wish to remain on Remnant as a mortal."

The four stared at her. After a moment, Ruby spoke. "Pyrrha, you know what that means, right?" she whispered. "You'll die one day."

"I'm aware," Pyrrha replied, pushing down the primal fear that rose in her at the thought.

"When mortals die, they go to a place where even I can't follow," Ruby continued. "I don't know what happens after I harvest them. No one does."

"Well, whatever it is, I'm confident that they don't just disappear." Mortals were too incredible to just vanish after death. Of this, Pyrrha was sure. "I don't want to leave, and I am willing to pay the price."

"Hold on." It wasn't a goddess, but Jaune who spoke. "Could you, uh, ladies give us a moment?"

He pulled Pyrrha into the hallway, closing the door. "Pyrene, or Pyrrha, you don't have to do this. Goddesses live for eternity, right? You shouldn't give up your whole life for me." He swallowed loudly, and Pyrrha could see that there were tears in his eyes. "Just…Just go home and…take good care of the baby. Try not to forget me, okay?"

"Jaune." Pyrrha placed a hand on her husband's cheek. In that moment, she loved him more than she ever had before. "You have given me more happiness in ten years than I ever felt as a goddess. Living as a mortal has given me purpose outside of being worshipped as some vague entity. It has given me friends who see me for who I am, not for what I did thousands of years ago. This is what _I_ want." She leaned up and kissed his lips softly. "Is it what you want?"

Jaune sniffled loudly before pulling her into a hug. "I-If you're sure," he murmured. "I don't want you to go, b-but I wanted you to know that I wouldn't have stopped you."

"I know." Pyrrha held him tightly. "I love you so much."

After a moment, they heard an impatient noise from the room and quickly went back in. Pyrrha stood in front of the four and bowed her head.

It was Blake who walked up to her, placing a hand on her friend's forehead. "I take it you aren't going to change your mind."

"I've made my decision," Pyrrha replied firmly.

"Very well."

Pyrrha felt her divine glow seeping fully from her body, surrounding her with a halo of radiance. Then, she felt something she had never felt before: as it emanated from her, it vanished. Her eyes widened as the strength she was so used to was sapped away, making her knees shake. Her ability to sense emotions dwindled until that part of her mind felt nearly blank. The part of her that healed any wound she sustained and knew the answer to every question vanished. When Blake withdrew her hand, Pyrrha felt like little more than an empty husk.

Then, as suddenly as they had appeared, the four goddesses vanished. Pyrrha swayed back and forth for a moment before two familiar, warm hands steadied her.

Jaune was looking at her, his blue eyes filled with concern. "Are you okay?"

Pyrrha slumped against his chest and started to sob, clinging to his shirt as her tears soaked it. She felt his arms wrapping tightly around her and cried harder. "I…I'm fine, Jaune," she hiccupped between sobs. "I just…I've never felt so weak before…" She had admired mortals for years while taking her own nature for granted. She hadn't expected this transformation to come with such an overwhelming sense of loss.

"Can you call them back?" Jaune asked, his voice cracking. "I'm sure it's not too late to-"

"No!" Pyrrha said, sniffing as she tried to regain her composure. "No, Jaune. I haven't changed my mind. I just…" She shook her head. "I need to get used to this."

"Seems like we both have a lot to get used to," Jaune muttered. "Want me to call Ren and Nora and tell them to postpone dinner till tomorrow?"

Pyrrha nodded. "Yes. I think that would be best."

Jaune helped her to the bed before running outside to talk to Ren and Nora. He was back in the room minutes later. He sat down next to her, running a hand slowly up and down her back. She leaned into him, wrapping an arm around his middle.

"So," he eventually said, breaking the silence. "I've been having sex with a literal sex goddess for the past eight years, huh?" He looked down at her, waggling his eyebrows comically.

Pyrrha burst out laughing, hugging him tighter as the coil of grief within her loosened. "I suppose so."

Jaune grinned, his shoulders losing some of their tension in response to his wife's laugh. "So, can I tell Ren about this?" he continued in a teasing voice. "I kinda want to brag about how much better my sex life is than his."

"Oh, stop it!" Pyrrha elbowed him in the side, rolling her eyes. "Besides, there's no way he'll believe you."

"Yeah, I guess not." Jaune kissed her cheek before resting his head on top of hers. "There's one thing I don't get about this," he continued in a more serious tone.

Pyrrha glanced up at him. "Just one thing?"

"Out of all the guys the Goddess of Love could have chosen, why me?"

Pyrrha smiled, moving back so she could look Jaune in the eye. "Because you were the first person who didn't see me as a goddess. Because you became my friend so effortlessly. Because you're too adorable for your own good." She pecked him gently on the lips. "I could write a list, if you want."

Jaune grinned, pulling Pyrrha into another hug. "Nah. You don't want my head getting too big." He held her for a few minutes, placing one hand over her abdomen. "I have another question: Should I start calling you Pyrrha now that I know the truth?"

Pyrrha shook her head, closing her eyes and placing a hand on top of his. "You just keep calling me Pyrene. I like that just fine."

 **The next chapter will be the finale of this piece. I hope all of you, especially Darkkseid, enjoy its conclusion! Peace out.**


	4. A Mortal Life

**And, here's the last chapter. As requested, I did a series of snippets of Pyrrha's family life as a mortal, ending with the scene that began the first chapter. I'd like to take a moment to thank Darkkseid for being my first commissioner. This was a really fun fic to write that took me out of my comfort zone a few times, which is definitely good for me. I hope the rest of you also enjoyed this and will like this last chapter!**

On the day Pyrrha renounced her divine nature and truly became Pyrene Nikos, she didn't realize just how much she was giving up. For the first time, she felt things like hunger, fatigue, and pain that couldn't just be wished away. Those annoying itches on the nose, the unsure feeling in one's stomach after eating something unfamiliar, and the lingering tiredness after waking up in the morning were all new sensations that she wasn't sure what to do with. She also finally understood why mortals referred to coffee as the "drink of the gods." After a day of dealing with rambunctious students and knowing that she would have to get up early the following morning, it sometimes felt like caffeine was the only thing keeping her alive.

She never regretted her decision, however. Every time she came close, she only had to look at her husband's face or smell Ren's pancakes or receive a bone-crushing hug from Nora. That would remind her that she was right where she belonged.

Even more potent than that, however, was the ongoing feeling of her daughter growing within her. She was surprised to find out that, even without her godly powers, she was able to sense her child every moment of every day. Whenever the baby kicked, Pyrene felt a thrill that far outshone anything she had ever felt on the field of battle.

Jaune would often spend a few minutes each night lying with his head resting near Pyrene's womb. He'd talk quietly to both her and the baby, getting their daughter used to the sound of his voice.

When Pyrene's water broke, the following few hours were like a sitcom come to life with her being mostly calm throughout the ordeal and poor Jaune nearly forgetting his shoes on his way to the car. Throughout the ride to the hospital, he was muttering quietly. "Just stay calm. Stay calm. You're gonna be okay. Just stay calm."

"I'm fine, sweetie," Pyrene said. "I used to be a goddess of fertility, remember? I'd know if something was wrong."

"Huh?" Jaune glanced at her. "Oh, I was talking to myself."

They got to the hospital, though Jaune nearly got a speeding ticket on the way there. Thankfully, the cop who pulled him over was very understanding and even escorted their car the rest of the way.

The next few hours consisted of regular doctor supervision, Ren and Nora arriving in the waiting room, and Jaune occasionally having to breathe into a paper bag. It was all worth it, however, when Pyrene finally held her daughter for the first time.

She was the single most beautiful thing that either parent had ever seen. She was small, but very healthy, with the slightest hint of red hair already showing on her tiny head. She was wrapped in a blanket, and her face was scrunched as she let out a few strong, loud cries.

Pyrene rocked her gently, whispering to her. To her amazement, her voice immediately calmed the baby down, and the little face relaxed. She kissed her forehead. "Hello, Helena." She held her daughter close, her chest still heaving a little with the exertion of the past few hours. A tear trickled down her cheek.

"You okay?" Jaune asked, brushing the tear away while carefully patting Helena's head.

"Yes, I just…" Pyrene shook her head slowly. "Mothers prayed to me for centuries. I've seen so many births, but… I never could have imagined what it actually feels like." She stared down at Helena, her lip trembling. "We made her, Jaune. I just can't stop thinking that."

Jaune nodded, hurriedly wiping his eyes before kissing Pyrene. "I love you so much. Have I mentioned that lately?"

Pyrene gladly kissed him back. "Hm. You might have said it once or twice," she murmured. Noticing the way Jaune's hands were twitching, she held Helena out. "Here. She needs to bond with her daddy too."

Needing no more urging, Jaune took his daughter, holding her against his chest. "Hey, kiddo," he whispered. "I'm going to say this right now: No boys till you're thirty."

"Are you forgetting who her mother is, sweetie?" Pyrene asked, rolling her eyes and smirking. "And what if she likes girls?"

"Well, I can negotiate the numbers." Jaune shrugged. "I'm not totally unreasonable."

Pyrene laughed, resting her head on Jaune's arm while watching him talk to little Helena. Later on, Ren and Nora came in to see their new goddaughter, and there was much muffled squealing on Nora's part. Helena changed hands several times before being taken by the doctors for further tests. There had been no problems, and she would be able to go home within the week. Pyrene didn't think it was possible to get any happier.

At least, she didn't think so until a few months later, when Helena's eye color finally settled. One morning, Pyrene looked into the crib and saw Jaune's beautiful blue eyes staring up at her.

…

"Helena? Helena?" Pyrene called as she weaved through the people at the park. In her arms was one of her blonde-haired, green-eyed one-year-old twins, Juno. Jaune was carrying Joan, also calling for their missing eldest child.

 _Where could she have gotten to?_ The wide range of answers that came to mind concerning that unruly child was not in the least bit comforting. "Helena, come over here right now!" Pyrene's voice rang clearly through the trees and across the field.

Then, very faintly, she heard a familiar voice cry out: "I'm here, Mom!"

Pyrene's heart sank and she took a deep breath before turning in the direction of the voice. A lesser woman would have probably fainted at what she saw. Helena had climbed one of the tallest trees in the park and was near the very top, swaying back and forth in the wind, her body supported by the tiny, fragile branches that resided so high up.

Jaune ran up to her. "Hey, Pyrene. Did you find- Oh my god!" His face turned pale as he followed Pyrene's gaze. "Don't worry, Helena," he called, his voice cracking. "I'll get you down."

"No." Pyrene's voice was cold, masking the fear she felt in that moment. Only pure maternal instincts and an inner knowledge that being calm was vital kept her from melting down. "You'll break the branches where she is." She took a step forward. "Helena, you get down from that tree right now! Do you hear me?" Juno let out a startled cry at how loud her mother's voice was, but was otherwise quiet.

Helena normally would have argued, but something in Pyrene's tone was obviously telling her to just shut up and obey. Her tiny form slowly descended, finding foothold after foothold in the branches.

Pyrene watched her climb, silently praying. _Please, gods and goddesses let her get down safely._

When Helena's feet finally touched the ground, Pyrene slumped against Jaune for a moment, letting out a long sigh of relief. She took the time to regain control of her breathing as her daughter approached. Helena's shoulders were slumped and she was looking nervously up at her parents.

"Helena," Pyrene said in a trembling voice, trying to control both her anger and her lingering fear. "We are going home. You are going to your room and are not to come out until dinner. Then, after dinner, it's right to bed. Do you understand?"

Helena sniffled and nodded. She glanced hopefully at her dad, who had a tendency to lighten whatever punishment given, but was let down by his equally-stern glare.

As they walked back to the car, Jaune leaned close to Pyrene and whispered in her ear. "Wanna ask Ren and Nora to take care of them this Saturday? I think we're almost due for some quality time."

Pyrene smiled weakly, leaning into his side. "You read my mind."

….

"Mommy, Mommy, look at the tiger!" Five year old Juno jumped up and down while pointing at the tiger enclosure. "Can I go in and pet it?"

"No, Juno," Pyrene said calmly. "Tigers are wild animals. You don't pet wild animals."

"But, I wanna go in!" Juno started to run toward the fence, only to be pulled back by Jaune.

"Do you think the tiger would like it if someone came into his house uninvited?" he asked gently. "The bars and fences are there for a reason, okay?"

Juno pouted, but nodded slowly. "Okay."

Pyrene glanced at Ren, who was pulling a large, blanket-filled wagon. "How are they?"

"Fast asleep." Ren smiled fondly as he pulled the blankets over young Lie Mei and Hector.

Hector was Pyrene and Jaune's fourth (and last) child. He had inherited Pyrene's hair and eyes along with the smaller stature Jaune apparently had when he was younger. Mei had Nora's turquoise eyes and Ren's black hair. She and Hector, both at the age of two, were already inseparable.

Nora zipped over. "Hey, guys! I found the sloths!"

They followed Nora to the sloth exhibit, where Joan immediately pressed the information button next to the enclosure. She listened silently while a recorded voice talked about how slowly sloths moved, and how they only needed to eat a few leaves a day. Juno found a railing and tried hanging from it like how a sloth would. Helena was preoccupied watching the fruit bats in a nearby exhibit.

Pyrene walked over to Juno. "What are you doing?" she asked, her eyes glittering with amusement.

"I'm being a sloth!" Juno said happily, swinging back and forth on the railing.

"Does that mean you'll be eating leaves for lunch? I never thought it would be so easy to feed you salad."

At the mention of salads, Juno made a face and dropped down from the railing. "I think I'll be something else. What animal eats cake?"

"Humans and Faunus." Pyrene ruffled her hair. "Try not to wander too far. Remember, everyone who behaves gets a toy from the gift shop when we leave."

Juno sighed. "Okay. It's not fair that Mei and Hector have it so easy, though. They're just sleeping." She ran over to Joan, who was standing next to Helena and staring at the fruit bats.

Pyrene watched her daughters pointing at the swooping bats and trying to figure out where the next one would fly. Her face softened into an easy smile. She took a breath, allowing herself to appreciate the fact that everyone was happy and content.

At that moment, a familiar pair of arms slipped around her waist. Jaune leaned over her shoulder, kissing the side of her neck after making sure the kids weren't looking. "Hey, you."

"Hello." Pyrene rested her palm on his cheek. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm good. Hector and Mei will probably wake up soon, though. And Nora wants to get lunch."

Pyrene rolled her eyes. "Sometimes, it feels like she's one of our kids."

Jaune laughed. "Yeah. Remember when she and Juno had that pancake eating contest last month?"

"I've been trying very hard to block that from my memory, thank you," Pyrene said flatly, kissing Jaune's lips before going to round up the girls for lunch.

The rest of the day passed quickly. Hector and Mei eventually woke up and were very eager to chirp at the various birds they passed. Helena watched the elephants, laughing when one of them decided to spray water at the people viewing it. Joan listened to all the descriptions and was particularly fascinated with how the gorillas and orangutans looked almost human. Juno still insisted that the tiger was the best.

At the gift shop, the kids were allowed free rein. Juno immediately found a giant, four-foot stuffed animal tiger. Jaune talked her into getting a small one, reminding her that her other stuffed animals might get jealous if the big tiger took up the whole bed. Joan found a book on great apes that was a few years above what her reading level was supposed to be. Pyrene knew she'd have no problem with it. Hector was given a toddler-safe bear plushie, and Mei got a sloth. They both seemed content, Hector sucking on the bear's ear as he started to drift off again. Helena found a brown, safari-style vest with an elephant embroidered on the back.

The two families walked toward the car, Pyrene or Jaune occasionally having to shepherd in an excited Juno or remind Joan that it isn't safe to read while walking.

"Hey, Mom. Did you know gorillas sleep in nests?" Joan asked when Pyrene steered her toward the car.

"I did not know that," Pyrene replied. "Why don't you close that until we're in the car? You don't want to walk into anything, do you?"

"I guess not." Joan reluctantly closed the book and ran ahead to join the others.

After strapping in the kids and loading up the wagon, Jaune and Pyrene said goodbye to Ren and Nora, who were carrying a very sleepy Mei. On the drive home, Pyrene listened to the children talking excitedly about the day, Joan stating facts about apes, and Juno talking to her new tiger, which she had named Mister Stripes.

No matter how tired or stressed Pyrene and Jaune sometimes were, days like this made it all worthwhile.

….

When Hector came home from his first day of kindergarten with an ugly, purple bruise on his cheek, Pyrene was ready to kill someone. He ran up to her when she came to pick him up and hugged her leg. His red hair was messed up and his clothes were dirty. Young Lie Mei was close behind him.

"Aunty Pyrene, Hector got punched!" she said, looking up at Pyrene with urgency in her turquoise eyes.

"I can see that." Pyrene gently tilted her son's face toward hers. "What happened, honey?"

Hector sniffled, staring up at his mother with watery green eyes. "Th-They were l-laughing at me f-for playing with Mei," he stammered. "They s-said I shouldn't b-be playing house w-with a girl."

"And then they hit you?" Pyrene asked, taking out a tissue and wiping his face.

"I told them to get lost," Mei chimed in. "They got mad and tried to hit me. Hector tried to hit them, but he got hit instead." She hugged his arm. "The teachers made them stop, but they got his face."

At that moment, Ren came rushing over. "Mei, did you see the car?" He noticed Hector and his expression darkened. "Who did that?"

"The kids on the playground. They tried to hit me too!" Mei said, tugging at her dad's pant leg. "I don't wanna come to school tomorrow, Daddy. Can Hector and me stay home?"

"What kids on the playground?" Ren picked her up and kissed her cheek. "Did you tell the teacher?"

"Uh huh." Mei nodded. "They got in trouble. They said they'll get us tomorrow at recess since we told on them."

"Oh, no they won't!" Ren growled. "After I take you home, I'm calling the principal. They won't bother you anymore."

Pyrene opened the door and carefully strapped Hector in. "I'll do the same once I get him cleaned up. You should probably take her home."

"Bye, Hector!" Mei called, waving as Ren carried her off.

Hector just wiped his nose and didn't answer. He was quiet during the ride home. Once they were in the house, however, the first thing he said was: "Mom, am I a weak little baby?"

"Of course not," Pyrene said, kneeling down and gently ruffling Hector's hair. "Did the kids call you that?" When he nodded, she kissed his forehead. "You stood up for yourself and Mei, even though it was difficult and you got hurt. That's very brave."

For the first time, a tiny smile came to the boy's face. He stood up a little straighter. "Brave?"

Pyrene nodded firmly. "You don't have to be the strongest in order to be brave. You did a good thing today by standing up for Mei. I'd rather you not get into fights in the future, but don't let bullies push you around. If you get in trouble, Daddy and I will take care of it."

Hector nodded. "Okay." He wiped his eyes again. "The principal called their parents. Maybe they'll tell them not to hit us, and we'll be okay."

"I hope so, sweetie," Pyrene said. "Now, why don't you get some clean clothes on? I think we should go out for ice cream once your sisters get home."

At the mention of ice cream, Hector tore off toward his room, already seeming to forget about the bruise on his cheek.

…

"Grandma! Grandma! Do you like my costume?" August adjusted his little Navy outfit and saluted. "Do I look just like Daddy?"

"You do!" Pyrene exclaimed, fixing his hat. In truth, August Arc favored his mother more than his father. He had inherited Mei's dark hair and turquoise eyes, though his small stature and eager smile definitely came from Hector.

 _I'll have to take a lot of pictures for him,_ Pyrene reminded herself, her mind drifting overseas, where her son was currently serving a tour of duty in the Vale Navy. She had every confidence that he would be just as adaptable and brave in combat as she had once been, but nothing truly stopped a mother from worrying.

The other eleven grandchildren crowded around her, eager for her approval. For a few minutes, she tried to talk to everyone at once. "Yes, Max. You make an excellent werewolf. Claudia, you look just like Ruby. The scythe is absolutely perfect. Marius, is that fake blood? You certainly went all out!"

"Bleh! I have found my victims!" Jaune swooped into the room, waggling his eyebrows comically over the dark cloak he was using to hide his face. "Whose neck is first?" His greying blond hair had been dyed completely black and he was even wearing red contacts and false fangs.

Pyrene shook her head, chuckling quietly. "Sweetie, that accent is horrible."

Seven year old Rufus, one of Juno's six children, ran up to his grandfather. He wore a small cloak and plastic fangs. "You are now under my spell! Obey the better vampire!"

Jaune pretended to cower against the wall. "Oh no! I have been bested! What is your first order, my master?"

"Give us all your candy!" Rufus said, hissing messily for good measure.

"Yeah, candy!" the other kids started to chorus.

"Hold on, now," Mei said gently. "You know the rules: No eating candy until after trick-or-treating."

"They'll need energy, though," Jaune reasoned, taking the candy bucket off the table. "Only one each, now."

Pyrene smiled fondly as her husband handed candy to the children. "He really was made to be a grandfather."

"Yeah," Joan said as she came out of the kitchen, munching on some freshly-cooked pumpkin seeds. "Spoil the kids and get them on a sugar high, then pass them back to us."

"Give it a few years, and you may have that privilege," Pyrene said, nudging Joan gently. Two of the kids were hers, after all.

Jaune walked over, still grinning to show his fake fangs. "I see a gorgeous maiden. Perhaps, I can make her my evil queen."

Pyrene gently swatted his arm. "Oh, stop it! Keep that up, and you won't have any energy to scare the trick-or-treaters."

Juno walked over, holding her youngest, a blonde girl named Lillian, who was dressed as a kitten. "Wasn't Helena supposed to be here too?"

"Yes, she's coming with Ren and Nora."

At that moment, a loud engine followed by several excited whoops sounded outside. The children immediately swarmed toward the door shouting "Aunty Helen! Aunty Helen!"

"Oh dear…" Pyrene looked out the window to see her daughter getting off of her large, red motorcycle. An ecstatic Nora was bouncing on the seat, still giggling maniacally. Poor Ren looked close to throwing up.

"Aunty Helen, can I ride it next?" August asked as soon as the three walked in. "Please? I'll wear a helmet!"

"Not till you're older, kiddo," Helena patted her nephew's head before tossing back her short mane of red hair. "Are we late?"

"We wouldn't have been if Ren had let us go faster," Nora griped, elbowing her husband.

Ren just groaned, holding his stomach and slumping against the wall. Unlike the other grandparents, his hair was totally gray. He liked to say that it was because of Helena and Mei's combined efforts over the years.

"Sweetie, for the sake of your godfather's sanity I think you should use the car next time," Pyrene advised, patting Helena's shoulder before guiding Ren to a chair.

"Can we go now?" Claudia asked, bouncing up and down. "I wanna get as much candy as I can!"

"Go get your bags ready." Pyrene turned to Ren. "Would you rather stay here with Jaune and hand out the candy?"

"Yes, I think that would be best," Ren muttered, his face still looking a bit green.

"You're such a wimp," Nora teased, booping his nose affectionately.

"I think the little demons are ready," Jaune said, kissing Pyrene on the cheek. "Watch out for weirdos."

Pyrene rolled her eyes and said in a hushed tone: "Please, sweetie. I can still kick anyone's ass if worse comes to worse."

Jaune chuckled. "I don't doubt it, my dear goddess." He kissed her lips softly.

Nora rolled her eyes. "That nickname is still lame, Jaune."

"You just don't get the context," Jaune said, sticking his tongue out at Nora and sharing a secret smile with Pyrene.

A few minutes later, Pyrene and Nora led the huge family into the night. The moon was high and the smell of candy was in the air. Everything was right with the world.

…

Pyrene's eyes opened and she regarded the four goddesses around her calmly. The memories enfolded her like a blanket, sapping away her fear and hardening her resolve. She thought of a night five years ago, when she had watched Ruby harvest the soul of her husband. In her heart, through her uncertainty, she knew he was waiting for her.

"I've made my choice," she said. "I'm ready to see Jaune again, and I intend to be wherever my children and grandchildren will be when their times come."

Ruby shook her head. "But, none of us know where you'll go, and we'll never see you again." If she were human, tears would have been streaming down her face. "I know you felt isolated in Heaven, but we can fix that. Please, Pyrrha."

"Once you take your divinity back, everything will be okay," Yang urged. "Heck, maybe you can come back down in a thousand years and meet another guy like Jaune."

Pyrene shook her head. "Even now, you don't get it," she sighed. "That's okay. You don't have to. All I ask is that you stay with me until the end."

"Of course we'll stay, you dunce!" Weiss snapped, her voice cracking as she touched Pyrene's shoulder. "It's not like we'll get the chance to see you anymore."

Blake placed a hand on Pyrene's, regarding her with glowing eyes. "I didn't predict this back when you first asked for advice on the mortal realm. But, if you're happy now, I don't regret it."

"Thank you, Blake," Pyrene said, squeezing her friend's hand before looking at the others. "I know you don't fully understand. Maybe you never will. There is more beauty and fulfillment to be found in one mortal life than I ever found through countless millennia as a goddess. I have no regrets, except for the fact that I won't see the rest of you again, unless you make the same choices I did someday. I hope you do. Then, perhaps…"

She started to say more, but her lips suddenly were incapable of moving. Her body sank into the mattress and her bright eyes began to dim. Yang, Blake, and Weiss faded away, though she could still feel their presence. The only one she could see clearly was Ruby.

A pair of sad, silver eyes regarded her. The blade of a scythe touched her chest. A familiar, quiet voice whispered: "Bye, Pyrrha." Then, she was surrounded by darkness.

Pyrene felt as if she was floating, her spirit both melding with and sitting on the dark waves that held her. She tried to move, but it was impossible to move herself. She could only drift with the invisible tide and see where it took her.

 _This isn't so terrible,_ she thought. _Though, if this is eternity, I will likely get bored very soon._

As she floated on, she became aware of a break in the blackness. It was a small, thin light, like a crack in a cave leading to the outside. She could feel the tide taking her toward it. It drew closer, and she realized that she could see colors on the other side: the blue of a clear sky, the green of grass, the golden glow of a sun.

Slowly, the blackness receded until she was lying on the other side of the crack. She stood up, staring at her hands. They looked familiar, though without the wrinkles that had been there in her later years. She touched her face, feeling smooth skin.

The air smelled sweet and natural, like an evening in early spring. For some reason, her first night with Jaune so many years ago was called to mind. She walked through the grass, looking at her feet. She was wearing white tennis shoes. Checking herself, she confirmed that she was also wearing the same jeans and jacket she had materialized for herself when she first descended to Remnant.

Before she could ponder anything else, she heard a familiar voice call out to her. "You look like you're new here. I'll buy you some coffee if you don't knock me down."

Pyrene smiled. "And what if I do knock you down?" She turned around, feeling tears coming to her eyes as they met with a sweet, blue gaze that she hadn't seen for five long years.

Jaune grinned, holding out his arms. "Then, I guess the coffee will have to wait while you…help me up."

Pyrene laughed, lunging forward and tackling Jaune to the ground, pressing his back into the grass. He felt so real, so warm, and so alive. She leaned close, so that her lips brushed his ear, relishing the familiar shiver that went through him at the contact. "That sounds grand."

 **Fun fact: The part with Helena climbing the tree is based on something that happened with my middle older brother when he was little. Mom likes to say that he gave her most of her gray hairs. Darkkseid's description of Helena made me feel that she'd be the same way.**

 **I'm still open for commissions. Four slots are open. Message me for details. I need money and you need fics! You know you do.**

 **Peace out!**


End file.
